Just you and me, Mr Hunter
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Set after the deleted scene from Sam Nixon's leaving episode. Could be a one-shot, might be persuaded to write more.


_Leads off from the deleted scene in Thursday's ep of the Bill, To Die For. (On the website, if you haven't seen it.) Because that was a sweet scene, and Sam actually giggled._

* * *

"I'll be leaving at seven-thirty." Sam smiled into the phone, "..No Phil, actually, Abi's picking me up... I'm really not bothered about leaving drinks to be honest, I might have a quick one with Abi, but…"

_"How about we have our own celebration then,"_ The voice suggested, _"Let me treat you,"_

"Yeah, no I'd like that. Yeah. Just you and me, Mr Hunter," her voice was soft and that rare husky giggle left her lips, her eyes twinkling.

_"I can't wait, Ms Nixon."_ His tone was playful, but not too suggestive, the thing she particularly loved about him. She could picture the usual cheeky grin he would be wearing right at that moment. This thought triggered a little smile to form on her face, and just at that moment there was a knock at her door.

"Gotta go," she spoke quickly into the phone,

_"I'll see you later then,"_

"Yep," Sam hung up the phone, a smile evident on her face.

"Boss," came Terry's voice from the doorway, ending the moment.

* * *

Later on, at the pub, when all Sam's colleagues had taken her for leaving drinks...

"…You lot have had her for seven years now, it's my turn." Abi smiled as she walked up to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Aw, hello Darling," Sam hugged her back, "A glass of red wine, please Terry," she said over her daughter's shoulder.

"He settle okay?" Sam asked her daughter softly, speaking about her grandson.

"Out like a light, means we can get drunk!" Abi grinned, and made a toast to her mother. A light smile graced Sam's lips and she took a sip of her wine.

A while later, Sam put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Hey, Abi," Sam spoke quietly into her ear so not to attract any attention, "I was going to spend some time with Phil tonight, if you don't mind, he wanted to 'congratulate' me on the new job," she raised her eyebrows appropriately, which Abi laughed at,

"Trust him to say that, Mum," though she laughed good-naturedly.

"He means well," Sam smiled, her special smile she reserved for him.

"Yeah, I can keep this lot occupied while you slip off," Abi grinned, "Go on,"

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Sam crossed her fingers so only Abi could see, "See you later,"

"I won't wait up for you," Abi winked,

"You naughty girl," Sam poked her daughter's arm lightly, Abi just laughed.

Sam made her way through the crowd of people in the pub, and when she reached the door looked back at her friends and colleagues. Allowing a brief smile to grace her face, she opened the door and stepped out into the chilly night air, pulling her coat tighter around her. Making the short journey to the house, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Congratulations," Phil grinned as she stepped over into the house. "You're finally free!"

"I suppose I am," Sam smiled back, and let Phil take her coat. "Never thought you'd see the day, did you?"

"Just proves you ain't married to the job, change is good." Phil smiled soft and led her to the sofa, passing her a glass of wine. "So, do I get to congratulate you now?" he grinned cheekily,

"I think that might be just permitted," Sam smiled up into his eyes and felt how his strong arms circled her waist. Keeping contact after Sun Hill was the best decision she'd ever made. After all this time he was still the only one able to make her heart flutter with excitement; the only one able to cause her eyes grow dark with passion and sparkle beyond belief. The only one, except from her daughter, that could make her forget about the day's tough goings on and focus her attention completely on what she wanted.

As she was pushed back onto the sofa, her breathing hitched in her throat. When his hands slid up her thighs, she bit her lip. The feeling of his body on hers made her eyes dark and they became a wicked stormy green. Phil pulled back enough to look into her eyes, and smiled when he saw that familiar cheeky twinkle; the one that he seemed to spark every time.

Sam had been working on his shirt buttons, her fingertips skilfully undoing them, so light he hardly felt it until she spread her hands at the base of his neck and pushed the shirt slowly off over his shoulders. Not long later, Sam's own shirt was discarded on the floor, after Phil had tugged it off.

She felt his expert kisses scatter her neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of tiny raised bumps in their wake. The upside to being engaged to an ex-womaniser, Sam decided, he knew exactly how to thrill her.

*

Giving her the softest kisses Sam guessed anyone had ever received, Phil ran his hands through her now short blonde hair, playing with little strands using his fingertips.

"Congratulations," He smiled, seeing her eyes twinkle back up at him,

"That was quite a nice leaving present," Sam said, her voice with its usual soft husky tone. Phil nodded,

"I do believe it was," he stroked her cheek with his fingers and cupped her chin lightly. "Seriously though, I'm proud of you Sam,"

A happy and content smile graced Sam's face, the stress of the job had melted away and now she could focus on what she really needed, family.

* * *

_That little scene made me happy, and cheered my muse up a bit. There's your promised smut, Astrid :P ^_


End file.
